1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals. During a downlink, a plurality of base stations may exist, and thus, the plurality of terminals may receive data transmitted from the plurality of base stations, thereby increasing a transmission amount. However, as a result of the plurality of base stations, interference may increase in the plurality of terminals and noise may occur in each of the respective plurality of terminals. Each of the plurality of base stations may have a power constraint.
In this example, to design a beamforming vector for each terminal may significantly affect the total system throughput.